Soane BioSciences, Inc. (SBio) will develop a point-of-care, whole blood analyzer which will quantitate important enzymes indicative of a myocardial infarction (MI), including the ratio of the Creatine Kinase-MB (CK-MB) subforms which is one of the earliest markers of an MI. The test SBio will develop is based on high performance capillary electrophoresis, a high voltage electrophoretic separation performed in very narrow channels or capillaries. The resulting electrophoretic analysis can be performed in seconds rather than hours as in conventional electrophoretic methods. The result of successful research will be a highly quantitative, inexpensive device residing in an emergency vehicle, ER, CCU or in rural locations thereby providing the physician with a rapid, reliable and quantitative indication of whether a patient has undergone an MI. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Improved, rapid diagnosis (MI vs. non- MI, Mi vs. angina, early MI vs late MI) Reduction of non-MI patients admitted to expensive coronary care units Monitor therapeutic result of drugs like streptokinase or tPA Reduction in false negatives, I.e. MI patients who display negative EKG results.